Gifts
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: In which Wendy and Wes decide to see if a certain robot actually has feelings. (Implied Wes/WX78. Pointless fluff. Possible OOC.)


**A/N: I decided to crank out something for Christmas and I figured the best way to do that is to be trash.**  
 **Warnings: Implied Wes/WX-78. Wendy being adorable and curious. Wilson is confused. 2nd POV. Possible OOC. Pointless fluff.**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**  
 **Other: Okay, I found some really cute fanart of this pairing and now I ship them. Wendy is also really adorable she is a cinnamon roll protect her. Also, I still don't know how to write in 2nd POV...**

* * *

There was definitely something odd about your fellow survivors.

Wilson seemed normal, a polite inventor, a gentleman scientist, he was someone you could admire... And now that you think about it, there never really was anything that struck you odd about him. The other two are a different story.

Wes was a mime, and well, apparently he takes that job very seriously as he never seems to strike up a conversation with you or anyone else. He only mimes actions and words, which you have to admit is very amusing and fun to watch. Now, WX-78 was who really confused you. He was... odd to say the least. He was an automation that seemed to lack any empathy. He didn't seem to care about you and the others. You recall Abigail calling him some rather adult words.

Nevertheless, they were good company, especially on what's seemingly an isolated continent inhabited by dangerous creatures and you're just a child. It gives you a better chance of... Well, not dying, especially during the unforgiving winter.

As of now, Wilson was at the rabbit field, checking out the rabbit traps, leaving you, Wes, and WX-78 at the camp because as of now, Wilson is carrying the only heat stone. Wes took it upon himself to cook food while WX-78 thought it would be beneficial to build some walls for the camp. As for you, well, there really inst much for you do to other than make some garlands to help keep everyone's sanity at bay.

You grabbed whatever petals were left in your chest and started your job. You managed to get halfway through the first one when Abigail floated up beside you, whispering.

"Hm? What about him?" You replied.

 _"..."_

"You want to know if he has emotions?" You ask, tilting your head. You thought about it for a moment. Could the automation have some emotions? It was an interesting thought and to be honesty, it never came across you until now.

"Alright. How are we going to find this out?"

 _"..."_

"Mm? The flowers?" You pointed at the garland that was partially finished. Abigail simply looked in the direction of the pile of petals placed next to you, which you took as a yes.

"So, should I give it to him and observe his response?"

 _"..."_

You gave Abigail a smile. "Alright. Sounds like a great idea."

You finished the garland as quickly as you could and approached the automation.

"Excuse me? Hello?" You gave a small wave and plastered on your biggest smile.

The automation glanced over his shoulder. "YES, FLESHLING?"

You held out the wreath. "I decided to make something for you."

WX-78 didn't move for a while, darting some glances between looking at the gift and you. After a while he finally took it from your hands and tentatively placed it on his head.

You gave a small chuckle. "Well?"

"...THANK YOU." With that, the automation turned around and continued his work, and you swore you small the tiniest smile.

Your smile widened. It was a success! You clapped and skipped happily back to your seat to continue your plan to make more garlands. You were about to start when you felt something tap your shoulder. Lifting your head up, you found out that it was Wes.

"What is it?" You ask. The mime pointed to the automation, then the petals, and finally scratched his head. "Oh, I decided to give him a present to see if he had some feelings."

Wes tilted his head and turned his attention back to WX-78.

Once again, Abigail started to whisper an idea to you. You nodded in response.

"Do you want to try?" You asked. Wes whirled around to look at you, shocked expression on his face. "Well, do you?"

He seemed to contemplate on his decision before giving you a meek nod. You smile.

"Alright. But first, you need to give him something different." You explain.

Wes tapped his head, a sign that you took as him thinking. Suddenly, his eyes brightened, and he removed his earmuffs and presented them to you.

"You want to give him this?" You give him an almost ludicrous look. Why would the robot need these?

As if he could read minds, Wes pointed to his ears, then the robot, and capped it off by rubbing his palms together. It took you a while but you managed to piece together what he meant.

"Are... Are his nubs cold?" You ask. Wes nods in response. "Well... Alright. Let's go!"

You grab the mime's hand and dragged him over to the robot. However, judging by his frantic movements, Wes didn't want to.

"It will be fine, don't worry!" You reassure him. As soon as you stopped, he instantly tried to hide himself behind you.

You gesture him to make a move but he simply shakes his head. You giggle and poke the robot to get his attention. Once again, he simply glances over his shoulder.

"WHAT?" He asks.

You look back at Wes, grinning. "He has a present for you."

The automation tilted his head. "WHAT IS IT?"

Wes glanced at you, the look on his face was practically calling out for help. You simply giggled, patting his back.

"Go on~"

Wes gave a quick deathglare at you before turning to face the robot. He hesitantly took the garland off and replaced it with his earmuffs.

WX-78 simply stared back, almost curious. He gave a quick glance at you then returned his attention to the mime.

"THANK YOU, FL... WES..." He took the garland from the mime's hands. "AND WENDY."

The automation turned back to his work, crafting another wall.

A big smile spreads across your face. You turn to face Wes, who was also smiling.

"It worked!" You gleefully cried. Wes nodded, patting your head.

"Wait until I tell Wilson!"

* * *

"Y-You actually managed to make him refer to the two you by name?!" The scientist gasped, taking some meatballs out of the crockpot.

You gave a proud nod. "Yup! All we had to do is give him some gifts."

"Unbelievable." Wilson grumbled. "I cannot believe you actually managed to that. I can't even get him to acknowledge my presence!"

You laugh. "I guess we got lucky."

You nearly freeze when you feel something warm drape over your body. It was a puffy vest. You crane your head around to see Wes, giving you a tiny smile.

"Oh, thank you. I guess I was getting a bit cold." You replied, smiling back.

The mime nodded. You glance down and realize he was holding another vest. Before you could ask what it was for, he scampered off to WX-78, who was placing the last wall needed for some better defenses. You blinked, staring at the scene, curiosity piquing your interest. Wes the vest to the automation. The robot nodded and took the vest, thanking the mime. You smile, covering your mouth to hide the eruption of giggles.

"O-Oh! Wilson, I forgot! I made something for you!" You hop on your feet and place the garland on the scientists head.

The scientist smiled. "Ah, th-thank you dear."

You nodded and plopped down in front of the fire, sitting next to Wes.

"So... What was up with giving the vest to WX?" You ask, grinning.

The mime only blushed, giving you a gentle shove.

"Alright, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." You giggled.

Abigail floated right next to you, softly whispering.

"Yes, today has been an interesting day." You replied, watching the fire crackle. "A very interesting and wonderful day."

Your companions might be strange, but you still enjoy their company nonetheless.

* * *

 **A/N: I'M SORRY I JUST WANTED TO WRITE SOME CUTE FLUFF AAHH.**


End file.
